Behind Those Innocent Eyes
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: Kenny decides to take a look at Pip's iPod one day. Nothing could have prepared him for what he heard.


Author's Note: Inspired by time with my best friend, and BOTDF. Love you, Cutie! No matter how bipolar you are!

Disclaimer: This would so happen if I owned.

OO/OO

Out of all the traits Pip has that make him look so innocent, his eyes had to be what sold it. Such a beautiful, ocean blue color, they could make you feel like you were speaking to a small child rather than a teen in the eleventh grade. His eyes usually expressed all of his emotions. They shined when he was excited, they were sharp when he was focused on playing dodgeball, and, at the moment, they were light and unfocused as he was lost in a good song. Kenny had been staring at him for a while, trying to figure out what it could be. He honestly had no clue what type of music Pip listened to. Jazz? Spiritual? Pop? The innocent blonde was mouthing the words to whatever he was listening to, but the movement was so subtle that Kenny couldn't read it. Deciding to just see for himself, he reached over and pulled out Pip's left earphone, placing it in his right ear.

/One more time! For the broken-hearted~ Two more times! For my dearly departed~ Three time whore! Cupid's coming for you~ Whoa, whoa, na na na na na na!/

Kenny stared at Pip, surprise and shock written on his face. The lyrics... The music... None of it fit Pip at all! The kid never even swore, and he's listening to a song with the word "whore" in it! "Why...?"

Pip looked over at him and smiled. "This song inspires me."

"Inspires you? Inspires you to do what?" Kenny asked.

/One, two, three, four, go and grab your chainsaw! Five, six, seven, eight, spray your brains on the wall!/ The sound of a chainsaw revving to life, screams, and insane laughter followed the horribly fitting lyrics, and Pip smiled even wider. "I think the song speaks for me, Kenny."

"But... You wouldn't actually-"

/Kill, kill, kill motherfuckers. Kill, kill, kill motherfuckers! Kill, kill, kill and destroy! Kill, kill, kill motherfuckers!/

Pip smiled. "I can dream."

Kenny took the earphone out of his ear, and Pip placed it back in his. '...Huh. So that's how he handles all the bullying. Ok then.' He was neeever going to piss off Pip, just in case music proved to not be enough. He pulled out his piece ass cheap of shit phone, as he had fondly named it after tripping over his own words when he'd been pissed at it for taking too long to send a text. /Never look at Pip's iPod./ He texted to Damien. The Satan spawn soon replied with /Why?/, and he texted back /Just don't, okay?/ /Alright.../ Damien responded. He was seriously gonna have nightmares now...

Kenny looked to his left, seeing that Butters also had his iPod out, and was listening to music. 'I wonder... Nah, there's no way...' "Hey Butters," he called.

The blonde turned his head to look at Kenny, smiling, and pulled out one of his earphones. "Yeah Ken?"

"What song are you listening to?"

"Well I'm listening to I Heart Hello Kitty," the blonde said, still smiling.

"Cool." He didn't actually know the song, but it sounded like it fit. Butters was still a huge Hello Kitty fan, so a song with a title like that made sense.

During lunch, Kenny went to the library and sat down at one of the computers. He typed in his login information, tapping his fingers on the wood of the table as he waited for the computer to start up. Opening up You Tube, he typed in 'i heart hello kitty' and clicked Search.

About five minutes later, a loud "What the fuck?! What the actual fuck?!" was heard throughout the library.

"Mr McCormick!" the librarian admonished. "Such language is not tolerated in my library!"

"I'm sorry," Kenny said. "But that had nothing to do with Hello Kitty."

OO/OO

Author's Note: If you really wanna understand, I suggest you look up the songs, and then leave a review. They were both by BOTDF, and they... They were just perfect inspiration. And Cutie. Still love you!

Vladimir: They are gonna be so mind fucked when they hear the songs.

Me: I know. I love it already. Please leave a review! Favorite the fic, me, or follow me if you want. But don't follow the oneshot. It's a oneshot. It just wouldn't make sense to follow it. Cuz it's a oneshot.


End file.
